


Love Isn't Easy: Perfect Match (Polyamory)

by GarnetSeren



Series: Love Isn't Easy - Otome Collection [14]
Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: Best Friends, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: The music was so loud that Damien could feel the beat in his chest, but despite clubs not being his thing, he couldn't deny the appeal of pulling her body flush to his as they swayed on the tightly packed dance floor. He still couldn't believe she was his, that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her... that she was his girlfriend now, as well as his best friend. She had always been beautiful to him, but she looked stunning tonight; Damien had barely been able to take his eyes off her, which meant he'd seen her dance with Khaan. Actually he'd spent weeks watching the way they were together, how they gravitated towards each other. Honestly, it was driving him crazy. So whilst she swayed against him, Damien couldn't help pulling her impossibly closer and bluntly asking: "When are you going to tell Khaan how you feel?”
Relationships: Damien Nazario/Main Character (Perfect Match), Khaan Mousavi/Damien Nazario/Main Character (Perfect Match), Khaan Mousavi/Main Character (Perfect Match)
Series: Love Isn't Easy - Otome Collection [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636357
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

The music was loud, the beat thumping to the point that Damien could feel it in his chest, but despite clubs really not being his thing, he couldn't deny the appeal of being able to pull Nadine's body flush with his as they danced on the tightly packed floor. She looked amazing in the figure hugging maroon dress she wore, and it was almost too tempting to lean down and run his tongue along her collar bones, but for now Damien managed to resist that temptation; though his hands still travelled down to cup her rear, pulling her impossibly closer as they moved in time to the rhythm. He still couldn't believe Nadine was his, that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her... that she was his girlfriend as well as his best friend, that she'd agreed to move in with him as soon as their lives had settled down. She was always beautiful, but she looked stunning tonight and Damien had barely been able to take his eyes off her. Which meant he'd seen her dance with Khaan. He'd spent weeks watching the way the pair looked at each other, and flirted in a way that could _just_ be passed off as joking. Honestly, it was driving him crazy. So whilst they still swayed together, Damien ran his fingers through Nadine's purple ombre waves, moving it aside so he could press his mouth close to her ear and asked:

“So are you going to tell Khaan how you feel?”

Nadine looked up at him, her warm brown eyes opening wide, looking utterly shocked and... regrettably... a little bit worried. So Damien leant down to kiss her softly, trying to let her know he wasn't upset or angry.

“You've been my best friend for four years Naddie,” he shouted, trying to make himself over the thumping music. “Or did you forget you I already knew you're hippie ideals of 'free love'.”

She shook her head, before taking his hand and leading him off the dance floor. “I'm with you Damien, you're enough.”

“You know I'm not like those other douchebags you've dated,” Damien said, leaning his forehead against hers. “You're my girlfriend, Naddie, my best friend... the only thing that keeps me going some days. You _know_ how I feel about you, and I know how you feel about me. But I also know _you_ , Nadine. I know you're interested in Khaan. I mean, I get it. He's a very attractive man. So I'm not going to stop you from seeing if there's something between you. I want you to be happy.”

“I'm happy with you,” Nadine insisted, her eyes rapidly searching his. “I wouldn't want to jeopardize what we have.”

“Don't worry, nothing ever will,” he assured, lightly kissing the tip of her nose. “One of the things I love most about you, is how big a heart you have. I don't feel threatened by the fact you have feelings for someone else as well as me. So seriously, go talk to him... and if he can't see what an amazing woman you are, it's his loss.”

Her eyes shined wetly, even as she smiled up at him with so much obviously affection it made a lump form in his throat, and when Nadine captured his unresisting lips with hers, Damien had no doubt she cared about him just as much as he cherished her. She was his rock, his confidant and in Nadine's words, she was 'home'. He'd never stop striving to give her everything she gave him; though he figured he must be doing something right when she stated:

“I don't know what I did to deserve you, Dee, but I'm _so_ glad you're mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

With Damien's encouragement still ringing in her ears, Nadine accepted Khaan's invitation to find a quieter part of the club, and after miraculously finding such a mythical place, she settled down beside him in a booth where they didn't actually need to shout to be heard over the music. He ordered them both drinks... that were thankfully free from umbrellas, sweets and garish food colouring... and they began chatting about Hamza; Nadine had a huge soft spot for the little boy, and she loved the way Khaan's face lit up whenever he talked about his son.

“You look so beautiful when you talk about him,” she stated, smiling warmly.

Khaan looked at her in shock, before an almost sheepish smile formed on his distracting lips. “I do?”  
  
Nadine nodded. “It's obvious how much you love him. Every time you bring him up, your face glows.”  
  
“What can I say... parenthood is one hell of a drug,” he chuckled, holding her gaze for a moment too long to be casual, before he looked away. “You know, between Hamza and Eros... I haven't really dated much in the past five years. I'm not entirely sure _how_ to date someone any more.”  
  
At his words, Nadine's found herself leaning towards him, just as Khaan's hand reached towards her... as if he wanted to touch her... but he lowered it to the plush velvet sofa instead. She murmured his name, concerned by his sudden frown and the way his mouth turned down at the corners. Her fingers twitched to reach for him, wanting to offer some sort of comfort, but not knowing if she'd do more harm than good.  
  
“And because of Hamza, I have to be careful with who I let into my life... it's not just _my_ life any more,” he continued sadly, not meeting her eyes.  
  
“What are you trying to tell me?” she asked, her gaze searching his handsome face.  
  
Khaan looked are her again, his brown eyes dark with desire as he leant towards her, his voice soft and low as he stated: “I'm trying to tell you no matter how much I want you... how many times I've almost kissed you, almost invited you back to my room, to my bed, I... I can't let it be more than that, at least not right now.”  
  
Without thinking, Nadine rested her hand over his. “I respect your reasons... I would never want to do anything to hurt Hamza, or you. But if you do want to see where this could go, I'm more than happy to move at your pace.”  
  
“Wisdom would have me hold back, wait and see... ease myself into any new intimacy with care... with caution... especially considering you're relationship with Damien. I've never done anything like this,” Khaan replied, lifting her hand to his lips, his warm breath and rough stubble ghosting over her knuckles. “And yet I cannot stop dreaming of all the risks I might take for you.”  
  
Nadine's heart raced and her eyes locked on watching how Khaan placed gentle kisses to her fingertips, holding each to his lips for one powerful moment before moving on to the next. She swallowed thickly, not understanding how such a chaste gesture had just become one of the sexiest things that had ever happened to her. But her pulse thundered in her ears when she met Khaan's unwavering gaze, as he pressed a lingering kiss to the palm of her hand, before laying it over his heart... letting her feel that she wasn't the only one affected by their stolen moment. She breathed his name, fighting the urge to lean in and capture his lips with hers. Though she couldn't help smiling softly when Khaan used his free hand to gently tuck some of her purple waves behind her ear and admitted:  
  
“Your beautiful spirit, the kindness and loyalty you have for your companions... you make caution difficult, Nadine.”


	3. Chapter 3

Khaan had been unable to get the night in the club off his mind... not that Nadine ever seemed to be far from his thoughts nowadays... so despite their mission, the moment Hayden stepped away from the purple haired beauty, Khaan felt compelled to approach her. He offered Nadine a flute of champagne, trying to be subtle about the way he admired how the floor length, embroidered white and peach grown hugged her curves; whilst trying to ignore the fact that the elegant updo her purple waves had been twisted into left her neck exposed for once, making him fight the urge to just lean in and shower the column of her throat with kisses.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Khaan smiled, as their fingers brushed together.

“What are the odds?” she smirked, accepting the glass.

“The universe must be working in our favour. You look exquisite,” he complimented.

“Well, you've seen me with 'running-from-Eros' hair existing on caffeine fumes, I would hope I've stepped it up a little tonight,” Nadine teased, her gaze raking over him unabashed. “Especially since you're looking so sexy.”

“You're exquisite in any form, but you've certainly outdone yourself tonight,” he stated, aching to reach for her. “It seems like we have a free moment between events... so I thought you might like some liquid courage.

Nadine clinked he glass with his. “An excellent idea, Mr Mousavi.”

They sipped their drinks in a comfortable silence, and Khaan was certain from the way she smiled at him, Nadine was enjoying the stolen moment of peace just as much as he was. But then she had to side step a guest who was rude enough to just barge through the crowd, nearly barrelling her over. Khaan caught Nadine as she staggered, and whilst asking after he well-being, his hand that wasn't holding the glass of champagne settled on her lower back; a silent gesture to show her he was there if she needed him, even though she insisted she was fine. But then Khaan couldn't ignore how close Nadine was... close enough that he caught the scents of her floral perfume and vanilla shampoo, the smell both comforting and intoxicating.

“I've been thinking about what we discussed in LA...” he said, trying to resist the urge to pull her closer.

“Oh? Any new developments?”

“To be honest, nothing has really changed...” Khaan admitted, sighing. “I still don't think I can allow myself to give in to what I want most. It wouldn't be fair to anyone.”

“But?” she asked, setting her now empty class on a server's tray as they wandered by.

Khaan chuckled; she knew him well. “But... I firmly believe that our lives are short and everything is transient. That being present despite that is vital to our survival. The world is in constant flux, but being present in any given moment keeps us grounded.”

“I love when you get all existential on me,” Nadine teased, before smiling gently. “I've always admired how true you are to yourself, you're always so authentic... everything about you is unique.”

“And that's a good thing?” he asked, smiling affectionately.

“A _great_ thing,” she assured, stepping a little closer. “You embrace who you are and don't try to pretend to be anything else.”

He laughed warmly, before draining the rest of his champagne for liquid courage. “We have no idea where our lives will take us after this, but we have right now and as cheesy as it sounds, I think we should make the most of it.” His dark eyes searched hers. “You are one of the most beautiful people I've ever met, Nadine, inside and out. And I don't want to live the rest of my life knowing I didn't do something when I had the chance...”

The rest of the small speech he'd rehearsed was cut off when Nadine suddenly closed the remaining distance between them, surging forward and capturing his unresisting lips in a fierce kiss. Khaan gasped... initially shocked... though he recovered quickly and after blindly setting his empty class on the table behind them, he cupped her face with one hand whilst his other arm wrapped around her waist; pulling her impossibly close as he tried to pour his feelings into their breathtaking kiss, before Nadine's fingers teasingly tugged on his bun, making a low groan catch in the back of his throat

“You pull this off exceptionally well by the way,” she smiled, her fingertips wandering down to caress along his jaw. “But I look forward to seeing your hair down one day.”

Khaan chuckled warmly as he held her close. He appreciated the compliment... as well as the subtle hint that Nadine was planning to stick around even after their business with Eros was over. So he leant towards her again, capturing her distracting lips in another lingering kiss until they had to pull away to breath. Both their chest heaved, and Khaan lightly rested his forehead against hers.

“You are such an extraordinary creature...” he complimented, caressing her cheek.

“You're not so bad yourself,” she smirked, her nails pleasantly scratching along his stubbled jaw.

“Despite all the hardships, I'll always be glad that these events brought you to me and tangled our lives together,” he told her, truthfully. “Whatever happens from here on out... I'll never forget this.”

Nadine pressed a tender kiss to his lips, before whispering: “Neither will I...”


End file.
